Room for History
100 years For decades after the Meteor hit the planet, mankind had grown and adapted to the new environment, of mutated flora and hyper evolved fauna. Malaysia in particular had developed a variety of giant insects, humans found a new way of life riding and taming them. Thus the Era of Tamers was born, for years this brought about a level of peace and stability. New cities and towns were built and conflicts were generally kept to small skirmishes with bandit groups and pirates, the biggest threat of the time was a growing Extremist Cult that worshiped the meteor fragments as a divine act of God. During these years though the feral giant insects had started disappearing along with them some of the tamed ones had run off too. This was considered a minor issue until the Age of Extinction. A horde of giant insects had appeared and began attacking cities and towns on the outskirts of human settlements. Stealing people and crops in droves. To everyone's surprise the insects had been gathering at a main hive colony located at a Meteor fragment. This forced humans into a state of defense, only being able to leave their territory to do small scouting missions and gather information. The remnants of the Tamers were the ones who lead these missions, finding survivors, resources, and keeping an eye on any potential threats. These times were full of fear, never knowing when the next horde would come or if they would hold it at bay. Like World War 2 the new focus was manufacturing and developing a way to mass produce a weapon to fight against the insects, this lead to scientists developing a new compound out of the radioactive material of the Meteor, this was highly effective at killing the insects, along with newer weapons to use this compound humanity was ready to take a stand against the horde. For awhile things were evenly matched between humans and the horde. Until a new supply of Meteor was found, enough to finish a prototype weapon, developed to kill the Horde on a massive scale. This was the turning point in the war for mankind, sending their full force at the Meteor mankind was able to secure the Meteor and send a crippling blow to the Horde. With a new found confidence, mankind made a push into Horde territory. Taking land and destroying minor hive colonies, until they reached a Main Hive colony. Although the prototype wasn't finished yet they decided to push into the colony and scatter the Horde, during the battle however it was revealed that the Horde was not just a swarm of insects with no desire but to feed, but was being led by a new generation of Humanoid Insects, ones with a highly evolved intelligence. Fast and agile with minor flying capabilities they were able to hold back mankind's army but it wouldn't hold, is what humans thought. The trap was sprung and a reserve of New Generation flanked the rear and decimated Mankind's army, in the carnage a small contingent was able to escape and retreat back to the main Capital. From here a call was made to all other factions, letting them know about the new threat that was coming for them. Everyone banded together to protect their futures, gambling on the new prototype weapon to save them from annihilation. During these events a Tamer named Pablo had stood out in battle and was now the leader of the remaining Riders, having a connection with his Mount and seeing the intelligence in the new breed of Horde him and a small team decided to make contact with Horde, during this the Horde had already begun it's attack on the Capital. Pablo made contact and engaged in talk to gain understanding that the Horde was the result of the insects self aware generation desiring to be free of Mankind's control over them. This lead to a truce being made and the Horde fell back, leading to a new era of hybrid species communing. How is the rest of the world outside Malaysia?